Love's Mad Wavelength
by Misao3901
Summary: Professor Stein tries to help his student Maka resonate better with Soul. Stein and Maka resonate their souls together, Stein allowing some of his madness to leak into Maka's soul. Maka, in turn, realizes she has feelings for Stein. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn opened the door to her professor's room. The muted thump of her soles brushing against the hard tiled floor echoed in the large empty room.

Suddenly, a loud 'click' was heard and Maka swiftly turned to see her professor sitting on the opposite side of the room, in his usual rolling chair. Professor Stein had his hand on the large screw bulging out of the side of his skull, turning it until another loud click sounded.

"Papa told me you called for me, professor?"

"Yes. About that…" Stein closed his eyes thoughtfully as Maka tilted her head curiously.

"I've noticed there are still some kinks in your and Soul's soul resonance. You were able to perform the move Genie Hunter in your last battle. However, the black blood in Soul is still trying to take over. What will you do if that happens?"

Maka's face went very pale. She gripped her hands into fists tightly. She tilted her head towards the floor.

"If that does happen…I'll do everything I can to bring him back! Even if I'm taken over, too."

Stein grinned. "Oh? How sweet."

What do you say…we experiment?"

His grin got wider with every word and his hand went back to turning the large screw.

"Huh?" Maka was intimidated by Stein's creepy suggestive expression and shuddered slightly.

"Oh, come now, I'm not that frightening…" Stein's grin subsided and he stood from his chair. "I think if you tried to resonate with my soul that a bit of my madness could help you resist Soul's black blood if it does ever boil down to that."

Maka looked up at Stein and considered the proposal. "Will…it effect Soul when we resonate?"

"No. My madness will increase your ability to resonate with Soul. Though it is a little risky, it may give you the ability to save Soul if the black blood does ever take over. You may be more immune to the black blood if it tries to take over you."

Maka nodded in determination. "Whatever the risk, I'll take it. If it boosts my chances or saving Soul if the black blood takes over, I'll do anything."

"Good…Now that that's settled…" Stein mounted his chair once more and sped down to the center of the classroom. Suddenly, an eraser rolled and got lodged in between Stein's wheel and the floor, causing him to fall violently face-first onto the linoleum tiles.

"Dammit…" Stein quickly got up and removed his lab coat. _'This will take a lot of concentration…In the process, I hope I don't get lost in my own madness...'_ He lightly placed his coat on the chair and offered Maka a hand.

Maka firmly took it, closing her eyes.

"Now," Stein said, closing his hand tightly around hers, "We need to resonate our souls…So take a deep breath. I'll let you start."

Maka nodded and they both said, "Let's go! Soul resonance!"

Their souls sparked and a strong wind blew about them. Sweat fell from Stein's chin. _'No…This isn't good…I'm giving her too much…I can feel it.'_

Maka felt a warmness shroud her soul. _'Is…This the madness? I feel something…'_

The warmness covered every point of her soul, covering her in it entirely.

Maka began to hear Stein's voice. _'Maka…Can you hear me?'_

'_Yes…Loud and clear.'_

'_Good. Listen to me, on the count of three, we'll break. I'm leaking too much madness into your soul!'_

Maka began to respond but she felt another feeling overcome her.

'_I…I love…what?' _The feeling overtook her legs, then stomach, up to her chest, down her arms, and up to her neck, slowly submerging the last part, her mind.

'_Maka! Listen to me! On the count of three!'_

'_I love…This voice…'_

Maka opened her eyes in a dream-like state and saw Stein's soul and her soul becoming one.

'_This…Is love? I can feel it…I love you, professor…'_

Stein's eyes suddenly opened wide and the resonance violently broke, sending neon yellow and blue sparks everywhere.

"Ah!" Stein and Maka both were thrown to opposite sides of the room in the explosion.

"Maka…Are you alright?" Stein panted and slowly got up from the rubble and stared in Maka's direction.

"Maka…?"

Maka eased off of the now uneven floor and got up.

'_Pretend nothing happened…'_ Both of them thought simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Maka said with a smile, brushing the dirt from her coat.

Stein stared at her. _'Is she really alright..? What she just thought…And my madness…What's going to happen?'_

"Anyway, thanks for your help, professor! I'd better get home to Soul, it's my turn to cook tonight!" With a quick smile and wave, she quickly ran out of the classroom before he had the chance to say anything else.

Stein gritted his teeth in frustration. _'Did my madness make her think she was in love with me? No…It was just a thought.'_ He shook his head to clean his mind as Spirit ran into the room.

"I heard a loud commotion so I came right away! Wait…Where's Maka?"

Stein kept his head down.

"She's fine. The training didn't go as expected but she's alright. She went home."

With this, Stein walked past Spirit and made his way quickly down the hallway.

~Later, when Maka gets home...

"Maka! Where have you been? This crazy witch has been trying to feed me burnt fish for an hour!" Soul threw the fish in the trashcan while Blaire bounded after it.

"Oh, sorry! I got caught up at the academy." Maka quickly put on her apron and unwrapped the vegetables laid out for the meal.

'_Why did I think that last thought…? It was so clear, yet it was sudden…'_

Maka began to chop the carrots for the stew.

'_Did I really think it? I felt it so strongly at the time…Is it because of the madness? Or do I really—'_

Suddenly, the knife slipped and nicked the tip of Maka's index finger.

"Ah! Dammit!" Maka quickly popped the finger in her mouth and groaned noisily.

"Concentrate, you airhead! You're chopping carrots!" Soul exclaimed. He was watching the whole time. Maka nodded soundlessly and went back to cutting.

"Maka...You alright? You seem a bit out of it…Did something happen at the academy?"

Maka abruptly swallowed hard. Then, not a second off-beat, turned to Soul with a huge grin. "Oh, no! I'm fine! I'm just a bit tired is all…" She steadily went back to chopping the carrots as Soul watched her hard.

'_Something's up…'_

~Later that night…

"Night, Blaire! Night, Soul!" Maka closed her door and switched off her light.

She climbed into her bed and stared out at the sky, at the pulsing moon.

'_I don't understand…The feeling before…It feels…Stronger somehow. The thought, in the beginning, was absurd…But laying here…In the dark of the night…Alone on my bed…I feel lonely…And I want to see him…'_

Maka realized what she was thinking and shook her head from side to side hard to clear her thoughts.

'_Just sleep…You'll feel better in the morning.'_

~That same night, in Stein's laboratory…

'_Why can't I stop thinking about that? She just slipped is all…She didn't mean to say it…And she was under the influence of the madness…'_

Stein laid in his bed and stared up at the ceiling, dangling the cigarette from his lips. His hand was on the large screw on the side of his skull, resting from continuously turning it for hours.

"Stein? Is something bothering you?" Marie walked into the room with a beaker of water and gave it to him.

"Hm? Thanks. And no, nothing's wrong." Stein casually removed his cigarette and drank the cool water. The water did serve to be some help. Stein closed his eyes and felt the cool liquid flow from his throat to his chest, down to the middle of his stomach.

Satisfied by Stein's look of relaxation, Marie smiled and walked to the doorway. "Night," Marie said as she pulled the door closed behind her.

Stein sat the beaker on the stitched nightstand and lay back on his bed.

'_If she really did mean it…How would I react? I've got to stop this…Sleep it off, Stein.'_

Stein let his eyelids grow heavy and his mind slipped into the uncertain darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

~The next day, at Death Meister Academy…

"Hey, Maka! Bet ya can't beat me to class!" Black Star yelled as he ran past her and down the hall.

"Hey, come back! I'm faster than you!" Maka yelled after him as she sped up to his pace.

Soul grinned. "Hmph. I guess Maka's alright after all." Tsubaki looked at Soul curiously.

"Was Maka not feeling well yesterday?"

"She said she was fine but she had an 'off' sense to her. She seemed like she was zoning out a lot, but she seems fine now."

Tsubaki nodded with a smile. "Yeah, whatever it was, she seems to have forgotten it by now."

Black Star and Maka skidded to a stop simultaneously as Stein approached them. Stein's and Maka's eyes locked momentarily and they both held the same question _'What if…?'_. Then, Stein looked away and returned to normalcy.

"Now, now, children…If you run too hard on these floors, you could fall and bust your skull wide open," He said with a light grin as he disappeared into his classroom.

Black Star shuddered lightly. "Ugh, that guy! He's so creepy…"

"Yeah…"

Maka stared off and watched Stein walk inside his classroom and prepare for his students.

"I WIN!" Black Star exclaimed as he stomped his foot inside the doorway of Stein's classroom.

Maka snapped out of her daze and realized what had happened.

"Ah! You cheater! We were interrupted; that's not fair!" Maka fumed.

Stein watched Maka yell at Black Star violently by the doorway as Black Star laughed.

'_I wonder if she's noticed any difference…Has she forgotten about the thought? Or has that thought been the only thing she's been thinking about…Like it's been the only thing I've been thinking about…'_

Maka felt his eyes on her and she turned to meet his gaze.

As soon as their eyes met, Stein turned his focus back to the papers on his desk.

'_Damn…This can't go on…We need to talk.'_

'_He's acting weird…Is he thinking about the same thing I've been thinking about?'_

Maka looked down at the floor and scuffed it slightly with the head of her boot.

"Hey," Soul said, walking into the room, "You guys ready for class?" He purposely met Maka's gaze to let her know he was worried about her.

Maka held Soul's gaze and followed him to their seats silently.

Stein clutched the screw once more and gave it a few turns. Then, he looked up at his students.

"Today, we're going to learn more about soul resonance and why it sometimes can't be achieved between the weapon and meister." He wheeled himself over to the board and wrote the subject on it with a piece of white chalk.

"We'll be practicing outside with soul resonance." Stein instructed as wheeled himself out into the hallway and into the nearby woods.

'_I hope the madness I gave Maka doesn't interfere with her and Soul's soul resonance…Then, they'll know something's up…'_

"Liz! Patty! Soul resonance!" "Right!" Liz and Patty replied as they began soul resonance. The small hand guns slowly transformed into huge guns that took up most of Kidd's arms.

Kidd squatted down. "Death cannon!" Blasts that could be seen for miles in Death city were blown through the forest into a cement wall used for practicing.

"Good," Stein said casually. Then, sat down and leaned back against a tree trunk. "Soul, Maka, you're next."

'_Now…It seems that when he even says my name, it's different…'_

They both nodded and Soul took hold of Maka's hand, transforming into a scythe.

"You ready, Soul?" Maka asked.

"Oh yeah!"

"Soul resonance!" They both shouted. Their souls sparked violently in response as Soul began to transform again. This time, Soul took on the form of a large mystical scythe that was 3 times as large as his normal form.

"Genie Hun-!" Maka abruptly dropped Soul and fell onto the ground, holding her throat and coughing violently.

"What…" Maka choked out as a painful pulse beat into the base of her throat.

Stein and Soul rushed to Maka's side.

"Maka…Can you breathe?" She nodded faintly as she coughed more.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Soul yelled.

"I'm not sure…I'll take her to the nurse, you guys stay put!"

Soul tried to object but Stein had already made it halfway into the forest before words could form.

Stein slowed to a stop and placed his hand on the base of Maka's throat.

"This will hurt…Brace yourself." Stein sent small yellow jolts into Maka's throat and she stifled a scream.

Stein watched painfully and withdrew his hand.

Maka calmed to a pant and weakened in his arms. Stein swallowed hard.

'_This is my fault…My madness won't allow her to resonate with Soul now…'_

'_It hurts…Is this the madness professor gave me?'_

"Can you walk?" Stein asked, easing her down.

Maka nodded and stood weakly.

"What...was that...?" Maka asked Stein, lightly touching the base of her throat that had been constricting moments earlier.

"I think it's the madness I gave you…It's physically restricting you to resonate with Soul. I'm sorry…I never thought that this would happen…"

Maka was silent for a moment, thinking of what will come of her and Soul's meister-weapon relationship now.

The lingering thought from yesterday surfaced its way back into her focus. Maka struggled with her thoughts.

'_How do I say this..?'_

"Professor, have you been thin-"

"Please tell me you've been thinking about it, too…" Stein covered his face with his hand and relaxed his shoulders.

"I have…" Maka murmured quietly.

"I know that...the madness plays with our emotions…It makes some emotions stronger than others when it's active."

"I don't think that it messed with my emotions at all!" Maka said firmly, looking up at Stein with her closed fist on her chest.

Stein looked at Maka incredulously.

"So that thought…You really believe…" Stein's facial expression twisted with his words.

"I don't just believe…" Maka gently took Stein's hand and placed it over her heart. "I know…I can feel it."

Stein abruptly grabbed Maka and hugged her tight. Maka buried her face in Stein's shoulder and her breath trembled.

He placed his hand lightly on Maka's head and brushed her hair down. Maka relaxed in response and leaned into his shoulder more.

"I want you to come to my lab after school…I want to find out why the madness isn't letting you resonate with Soul…And I don't want you to get hurt anymore…"

Maka nodded lightly against his shoulder. That was all she could do, her body restricted any other movement being this close to Stein.

Then, he took her hand.

"Thank you."

Stein smiled and squeezed Maka's hand lightly. "Let's go back and postpone the rest of the training for tomorrow…You need to rest."

Maka nodded and smiled back at Stein, squeezing his hand just as he did hers.


	3. Chapter 3

~Later that day, after school ended…

Maka slowly approached Professor Stein's laboratory door.

'_How do I…Do I knock?'_

Maka raised her hand nervously to knock on the huge stitched doors. However, before her hand came in contact with the steel, Stein opened the door.

"Come in," He said, gesturing his arm for her to come inside.

Maka stepped into the living room of the lab and looked around. Aside from a couple of beakers with flowers in them here and there, the lab looked barren. The walls, furniture, even parts of the floor had stitching in them.

"Now…" Stein interrupted Maka's observations, "Marie will be home around six…We have two hours to try to get the madness straight…"

Maka gulped. She wanted to say so much to him, ask him what he thought about her and him and where he thought it would go…

As if reading into her hesitation, Stein took Maka's hand.

"There will be plenty of time for that, I promise." He leaned down and brought Maka's hand to his lips and pressed them to her fingertips.

Maka's pulse jumped and her hand trembled slightly. Taking note of this, Stein withdrew his lips and held onto her hand stronger.

"Are you ready?" Stein asked, staring at his wall for concentration.

"Yes!" Maka exclaimed, staring at the same wall. The kiss had given her more determination and confidence than she had had coming into the lab. She felt more comfortable, though her heart was pounding louder than any drum ever could.

"Soul resonance!" They both chanted loudly.

Their souls sparked and a strong wind blew about them, just as before.

'_Professor…'_

'_Please, Stein from now on.'_

Maka heard the smile in his voice and smiled back unconsciously.

'_Good. Now that you're more relaxed…Let's get to the bottom of this. I want you to think back to when you tried to perform Genie Hunter with Soul…Think right down to the second before something went wrong…'_

The image that blurred through Maka's mind transmitted to Stein's as well. They could both see Maka and Soul's souls resonating. Then, just as Soul transformed and they summon the power needed to make the move, the madness choked Maka.

'_What did you feel?'_ Stein asked.

'_I felt... like I was underwater…The water kept rising and pulling me under. I thought at first that it was just the soul resonance trying to perform Genie Hunter but this was different…It felt heavier, darker…'_

"Ah!" Stein lost concentration and the resonance flickered away.

"Are you okay?" Maka said as they both fell back onto the couch.

"I'm fine…You describing the madness…Made mine react…" Stein panted, pulling Maka closer to him on the couch.

"Please, don't move."

Maka had no choice, anyway. Her pulse was rapid but her body would allow no movement.

Maka was propped against the arm of the couch as Stein rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Stein murmured.

Maka grinned lightly and lifted a slightly trembling hand to Stein's forehead and pushed back his hair so she could see his eyes.

The smoky blue color rose to meet Maka's emerald eyes. Stein grinned back weakly as Maka lightly pressed her lips to his exposed forehead.

Stein wound an arm around Maka, holding her close to his chest.

Maka's breathing ceased and she tensed in his arms.

'_I feel weak, but so alive at the same time…'_

"After this calms down…I want to give you something." Stein murmured in Maka's ear.

Maka melted into his arms and whimpered slightly into his chest.

The sound of Stein's voice in her ear made her blood boil more than it ever could from her being angry.

Stein sighed in her ear and relaxed on her shoulder again.

"Thank you."

"Thank you," Maka breathed, trying to stay calm.

Stein smiled lightly. _'Already so adorably sensitive…'_

Slowly, Stein sat up, still holding Maka against his chest.

Maka shivered; being so close to his warm body made her realize how cold she was.

Stein lightly touched Maka's arm, feeling the goose bumps rise on her skin.

Maka shivered more and looked up to Stein's face, suddenly noticing their cheeks were almost touching.

'_Is the madness making me do this? No...I love her…'_

Stein turned his head towards Maka's cheek and grazed the tip of his nose from her jawline to her chin.

Maka squeezed her eyes shut.

'_This feeling…'_

Maka feeling Stein's hot breath along her cheek made even her bones shiver. Stein ever so lightly brushed his lips over the base of Maka's throat. In response, she unconsciously tilted her head up so that he had more room to explore.

Abruptly, Stein sat up completely, letting Maka go and allowing her to fall back onto the arm of the couch.

"I…" Stein covered his face with his hand once more. "I need to go make us some tea…"

Having said this, Stein quickly made his way from room and shut the door behind him. Maka stared after him, as if he were still in the room.

'_Stein…'_ Maka thought as she lay her head back onto the arm of the couch.

Suddenly, Marie's voice was heard in the room with Stein. Maka quickly got up and began to run towards the door when a binding force constricted her legs of any movement.

"What…?" Maka tried to move and all of her muscles tensed so strongly. Stein casually walked into the room with Marie who had a bag of groceries.

'_Maka…Our souls are still resonating…I made your soul temporarily invisible so Marie cannot see you…Slip into my room when I open the door to "get something", okay?'_

'_Okay…' _Maka relaxed slightly and stood stiffly.

'_Marie obviously came home early…She may have sensed your soul wavelength. My room restricts soul wavelength from being detected, so you'll hide in there for the night…'_

'_Sounds good.'_

Maka gulped at the thought of staying the night in Stein's bedroom. Though she couldn't move, her body warmed and nervously tensed more at the thought.

Stein made his way to his bedroom door.

"Marie, have you seen my other pair of glasses? I got an awful smudge on the ones I'm wearing and I can't seem to find my other pair…"

Stein opened his door and walked inside. Suddenly, the bonds on Maka's body released and she quickly but quietly made her way into Stein's bedroom.

"No, I haven't seen them! If you let me see the glasses you have on, I'll clean them for you," Marie said, unloading some of the bags in the kitchen.

The air inside his bedroom smelled strongly of smoke with a hint of formaldehyde.

"Stay here…" Stein whispered to Maka as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Well…I can't seem to find them…" Stein said with a goofy grin as he left his bedroom and walked towards the kitchen.

Maka, feeling rude to be in his bedroom with shoes on, kicked her boots off and sat them at the foot of his bed.

'_What now?' _She thought as she sat on his stitched bed. The bed was rather hard but comfortable at the same time.

'_Sleep if you need to. The soul resonance took a lot out of both of us. I'll bring you some food in a little while. Just rest for now.'_

Maka smiled at Stein's thought and laid back on the bed. Her eyelids grew heavy and the dark room began to blur around her. Finally, she let her mind give itself to the darkness.

Maka awoke to something poking her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to see Stein's hand at her mouth, trying to push a piece of bread between her lips.

"You need to eat. I know you feel weak." Stein said as Maka obediently parted her lips and allowed the sweet pastry to fill her mouth.

She slowly began to sit up on the bed. "This is really good!" She exclaimed as she chewed hurriedly.

"Ha-ha, shhhhh. You can't be too loud in here. My walls block soul wavelengths but not loud mouths." He said with a grin.

Maka grinned back as her cheeks turned pink. She gently took the loaf from Stein, pinched off a corner, and held it to his lips.

Stein smiled and took hold of the hand Maka had the piece in and took the bread, along with Maka's fingertips, into his mouth.

Maka shivered more violently this time as the warmth from his mouth moved to her fingertips, up to her hand, wrist, elbow, shoulder, and chest. She closed her eyes and relaxed her fingers. Stein pulled them out of his mouth and kissed them lightly.

"Nn…" The sound escaped Maka's throat as she relaxed onto the headboard. Stein grinned and lied back with her and stroked her hair. Maka was trembling in nervousness.

"Wait…" Maka whispered, "Won't Soul wonder where I am?"

Stein considered this for a moment. "Tell him you were at Tsubaki's house for the night," He replied as he got off of the bed and fetched a large blanket from his closet.

Maka felt the blood rush to her cheeks from the kisses as she timidly bit off another corner of the bread.

Stein returned to the bed and threw the blanket over Maka as he settled under it with her.

Maka's thoughts went mad with possibilities of what could happen under this blanket as Stein pulled her in close. He kissed her cheek and glided the tip of his nose down her jawline to her neck.

Maka tensed and felt the warmness pulse throughout her body rapidly. "Mmm…" Another sound escaped her throat as her breathing deepened.

Stein sighed into Maka's neck and wound both his arms around her tightly, pressing her into his chest and shoulders.

Maka grinned and looked up at Stein.

She held back a giggle to see that Stein had fallen asleep almost immediately. She then laid her head on his chest and allowed her mind to slip away.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka awoke to the view of her professor's face only inches from her own. She grinned lightly and examined his features. His silver hair gently just touched his eyes in jagged strands. His nose was smooth and short. His cheeks were a bit pale, but the center of them held a small hint of life with a pinkish tint. His lips were a brilliant soft pale pink that complemented his skin tone.

'_I wonder...Can I...?'_

Maka lifted herself up lightly as her heart rapidly thudded. She leaned in carefully and ever so lightly pressed her lips to his. Stein, while keeping his eyes closed, slowly lifted his arms to touch Maka's hips while he kissed her back gently. Both Stein and Maka's breathing accelerated slightly as they kissed several times.

"Mmmmm..."

Maka allowed the sound to escape through closed lips. With this, Stein broke the kiss lightly and kissed Maka's forehead.

"Thank you..." Stein murmured against her forehead as he kissed it again. Maka smiled lightly up at him.

"We have to get ready to go..." Stein said with a somewhat reluctant tone. Maka nodded and attempted to get up. Stein got up quickly and spun Maka around, grabbing her left hand and placing his right hand on her hip. Maka blushed immensely and looked up at Stein. He leaned down and laid his head on her shoulder.

"At the back of my room there's a door where you can leave through the backside of the laboratory so Marie won't see you. Go!"

He gracefully spun Maka around in the direction of the door.

"See you in class," He waved as he opened the door humming a tune.

'_So much for a goodbye_...' Maka thought.

'_I heard that_!' Stein replied. '_Our souls are still resonating and have been since yesterday. Don't worry, we'll see each other soon and I'll give you the gift that I couldn't give you yesterday. Be careful.'_

Maka smiled and walked out of the back door and quickly ran to her house.

Stein walked into the kitchen and poured coffee into a stitched mug while humming a light tune.

"Hm? You seem to be in a good mood, Stein." Marie said approvingly.

Stein pondered for a moment.

"Do I?"

Maka ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the DWMA. Leaving late from Stein's and an interrogation from Soul made her late. Black Star decided to ride with Soul on his bike to school, leaving Maka without transportation. '_Damn...I can't be late_...'

Stein began writing on the chalkboard the same lesson he wrote up the day before as Maka ran into the classroom. Stein casually peered over towards her.

"Ah, Maka, you cut it close. Be sure to be on-time."

Maka nodded breathlessly and sat beside Soul, who was eyeing her curiously.

"I have some news before we get started today. The DWMA has recently discovered that a powerful witch, Medusa, has come out of hiding."

The classroom fell to complete silence. Medusa was a witch who was well-known for her methods of trickery and her use of her powerful magic to manipulate and destroy people-not to mention that she also had extremely powerful followers.

"Based on past experiences, the DWMA will be bracing itself for an attack. Whether we'll be attacked or not is not the issue at hand...It's whether we'll be prepared or not. It's whether if we were taken on at this very moment, if any of you would survive or even stand a chance," Stein eerily concluded.

"Now that we're in the fighting spirit, let's all go outside and practice."

Maka wouldn't look up at Stein from her desk. Her hand tremored slightly then, she gripped it hand.

'_It's okay...We can do this. We'll defeat this witch_!'

~Once outside...

"Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Patty, and Liz, you are all on one team. Together, you will supply the DWMA with a promising team in the effort to fight Medusa if she does ever pose as a threat to the DWMA."

They all nodded and the weapons transformed and were clenched into the meister's grasps.

Maka glanced over at Stein and he nodded in response for her to keep going. She firmly gripped Soul.

"Soul, you ready?"

"You know it!" He replied.

"Okay, everyone knows that Soul can control our wavelength better with the piano he plays-it plays the tune of all of our souls working at once. You all ready?"

Kidd nodded as Black Star yelled, "Hell Yeah!"

At once, they all commanded, "Let's go! Soul resonance!"

A fast spinning wind surrounded Kidd, Maka, and Black Star as Soul began to play the piano.

'I've got the tune, we're all good now! Let's go!' Soul said, as all of their souls became one.

Maka took a long deep breath, inhaling through her nose.

'_Okay...Let's give it another try, Soul. Let's try to bring out Genie Hunter_.'

'_Ha, you still haven't lost your spunk. Let's go_.'

Soul transformed once more, becoming the large swirling mystical scythe he was the day before. The wind kicked up once more as their soul reached their maximum power. Suddenly, Maka closed her eyes and swayed slightly.

'_I feel dizzy...'_

Stein's voice broke in abruptly.

'_Maka, don't close your eyes. Open them and stay focused! The madness is at least weakened that way_.'

She nodded in response and as she opened her eyes, she immediately became terrified. On the ground in front of her, Maka took Soul's scythe form and was gutting him in his human form, ripping out all of his organs and laying them beside his body on display. Suddenly, the Maka on the ground turned to her and gave her a wide grin before the vision evaporated.

'_Maka...'_

Stein saw the vision through Maka's eyes and had to brace himself.

'_Maka, don't freak out. Stay calm! Please. The madness can take over so easily if you let your emotions run rampid. The madness apparently reacts strongly to the black blood Soul has_...'

Tears welled up in Maka's eyes as her legs began to shake.

'_I don't...I can't...'_

'_Maka, now!' _

Stein said sternly, only sounding so to get her attention re-focused. She gulped hard and squeezed her eyes shut, the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"GENIE HUNTER!"

Maka cried out, swinging the scythe as hard as she could into the ground below her, right where the vision took place. An enormous crack rapidly ran straight from the scythe through three 30-ft. thick concrete walls and destroyed most of the trees behind it. Soul quickly transformed back into his human form, panting greatly.

"Maka! That was awesome, we nailed the Genie Hunter!"

Stein smiled and focused on Maka.

'_So, the madness made them resonate better after all...With a price_...'

Maka slowly got up and grinned brightly, giving Soul a triumphant thumbs-up. Black Star and Kidd were too speechless to complain they didn't get a chance to practice since their wavelengths were broken when Soul transformed back.

Stein clapped and said, "Outstanding. I think you two definitely seem prepared if we were ever threatened by Medusa."

Soul and Maka smiled back at him. Once her smile went away, Maka's eyes immediately hardened.

'_What...I saw...Will I see these things every time I resonate with Soul..?'_

"Oh, another announcement, I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow the DWMA is having a dance celebrating the school's 100th anniversary. Everyone is required to come, so dress up and put a bright smile on your dull faces for Lord Death."

Groans and excited giggles filled the practice field.


	5. Chapter 5

~The next day, before the dance...

"Maka, ya ready?" Soul said as he appoached her room. He stiffly straightened his red tie against his solid black attire.

"Yup!" Maka replied, meeting him outside of her room. Her dress just stopped at her knees and was pretty feminine despite Maka's tom-girl attitude. It was a lavendar color with blue frills at the bottom. She had a small flower pinned just above the right side of her chest. Her hair was up in neat pigtails, curling at the tips of them.

Soul grinned at her appearance and dangled his keys.

"Let's go!"

The motorcycle hummed loudly as they sped to the DWMA. The cobblestone under the bike made for a bumpy yet soothing ride. They skidded to a stop outside of the DWMA. Black Star and Tsubaki were awaiting their arrival outside the school.

"HEY, SOUL, WHATS UP WITH YOU MAKING A BIG ENTRANCE LIKE THAT?" Black Star started.

Soul grinned.

"Can't help it that I have a sweeter ride than you."

Sparks flew from Black Star's eyes. Tsubaki turned to him with an apologetic smile.

"Black Star, don't you think we deserve one evening without you and Soul having it out..?"

Black Star turned away from her and stuck his nose into the air with a "hmph". She sighed as everyone made their way into the building.

_'Maka, you look beautiful.'_

Stein's voice appeared in her mind and she looked around to find him. Stein was propped against the wall opposite of the food table. He grinned at her and Maka smiled in response. He gestured for her to follow him. She quickly turned to Soul and tugged his sleve.

"I'll be right back, I have to find the bathroom!"

Soul stared blankly back at her as she ran off.

"Psch..Girls...They spend all that time getting ready then they have to go to the bathroom to make sure everything is still in tact..." Soul mumbled.

Stein slipped out into a small section of the balcony. Maka followed after him. He immediately picked her up and spun her around, sitting her on the railing of the balcony. She smiled brightly at him; now they were at eye-level with each other.

"You look stunning." Stein said with a grin as he kissed her forehead.

Maka's face slowly turned pink with this statement and returned the kiss.

"I have something for you..." He rummaged around in his pockets until he found a small box. The box was navy blue with a bright blue bow on it. Maka slipped the bow off and opened the box wih a look of astonishment. The necklace was gold, enlaced with purple lace in between the gold links. The charm was the size of a silver-dollar. Small amethyst crystals where around the rim of the charm. The circle was hollow, resembling a large ring.

"It's beautiful!"

Maka hugged Stein around the neck firmly. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. He rose off of her and slid the necklace over her head so that it dangled across her chest. Her face was red as Stein watched the necklace dangle brightly.

"Thank y-"

Maka was cut off by a loud noise inside the ballroom of the DWMA.

"What's happening? C'mon!"

Stein took Maka's hand as she jumped off of the railing beside him. Inside, dust and rubble lay everywhere as a slender young man with pale pink hair swung around a large black sword.

"But Medusa...There's so many people in here...I don't think I can deal with this many people staring at me like that..." He whimpered, stirring up the dust with his sword.

The DWMA students stared blankly at young man, appraising his scrawny figure and the huge sword he was weilding.

Stein quickly pulled Maka back to where they were.

"Dammit...Medusa is here...Maka-"

Maka quickly pecked Stein on the cheek.

"I'm going to go fight her!" She said with her usual determined smile.

"You told us that we were good enough to fight her, right, Stein?" She said, using his name to strengthen her statement.

He abruptly embraced her.

"She's extremely powerful, Maka...I told you that you guys would stand a chance...Winning is another matter..."

Maka tensed and gripped Stein's side.

"Then, fight with us," She said, her voice muffled against Stein's shoulder into his sitched white shirt.

"If it comes down to it, I will..."

Suddenly, Spirit came around them and stood in surprise.

"Maka..? Stein?"

They quickly broke apart and Stein stood in front of Maka and acted as though nothing had happened.

"Spirit, what's happening now?"

Spirit's face went cold as he spoke, trying to ignore what just happened also because right now wasn't the time to worry about it.

"It's Medusa. She has Crona trying to distract everyone. We need to fight now!"

Stein nodded and turned to Maka.

"Let's go."

All three of them ran into the room.

"SOUL!" Maka called out. Soul ran to her and they both followed Stein and Spirit.

"Are we just going to leave them back there?" Soul panted as he ran.

"They can deal with Crona, we're taking on Medusa!"

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." Soul said with a wicked grin.

Eruka was outside the DWMA, controlling the snakes Medusa lent her to seal the school from the inside so no one could interfere.

"You! Let down the barrier!" Stein yelled as they reached the black transparent shield.

Eruka grinned mischeviously.

"Not a chance. Medusa's orders!"

Maka looked at Soul.

"Let's break down the barrier. Ya ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

They took each other hands.

"Soul resonance!" They both shouted.

Their souls gave off yellow and blue sparks everywhere as Soul began to transform into the large mystical scythe once more.

"Give it our all!" Soul shouted.

Stein and Spirit began to resonate as well, Spirit transforming into the black staff-scythe.

Stein looked at Maka.

"We'll do this at the same time! Ready?"

Maka nodded sharply as the wind picked up around both of them. Eruka stared in awe at their resonances.

"Dammit..." She murmured.

"GENIE HUNTER!"

As soon as the scythes touched the barrier, Maka saw a large black snake lunge out towards her face and abruptly strike her neck.

"AH! Dammit!" Maka staggered back and let go of Soul as he went through the barrier and shattered it with Spirit.

Eruka quickly ran in the opposite direction, calling out for Medusa.

"Maka!"

Stein, Spirit, and Soul rushed to her. Blood was streaming down her neck and falling onto the cobblestone street. Her body pulsed massively, disrupting her soul wavelength.

"Maka, stay concsious..."

Stein quickly ripped a piece of his lab coat and tied it around the bite to slow down the bleeding.

A loud screech was heard as Crona ran up behind them and swung his sword, Ragnorak using his screeching as a soul wavelength disruption.

Soul staggered backwards and held his head as blood streamed from his ears to his jawbones and let out a stifled scream. Stein glanced at Spirit and he responded by transforming back and allowing Stein to weild him one more.

_'Dammit...He will NOT hurt Maka and Soul! You ready, Spirit?'_

_'Of course! We can take this brat!'_ Spirit responded strongly.

Crona swung Ragnorak hard against Spirit and collided with the strength.

"Who are you? You have a screw going through your head...I don't think I can deal with something freaky like that!" Crona looked wide-eyed at Stein as Ragnorak's body lunged out from the sword and swiftly punched him on the head.

"You idiot! If you don't do as Medusa says, we're both going to be cooked! Now kill him!" He screeched.

Crona nodded and ran into Spirit once more, with Stein using the strike as a distraction as he pelted his hand into Crona's stomach.

"Soul force!"

Stein yelled as yellow sparks flew from his hand and distorted Crona's soul and threw him across the steps.

Maka slowly rose up into a sitting position with dull black eyes fixated in a blank stare. Soul rushed over to Maka with one hand still on his one of his bloody ears.

"Maka, are you okay?"

Maka gazed over at him with her dull eyes and abruptly sprouted a large blade from her shoulder, stabbing Soul in his side. Soul was paralyzed completely and only his eyes budged slightly as he peered down at the blood falling rapidly from his ribcage.

"M-maka..." Soul clutched his side and stepped away so that the blade was pulled from his skin and back into Maka's shoulder.

Her blank stare remained as she stood slowly.

Stein, hearing the commotion, looked back at the the meister and weapon.

"Maka?"

Maka slowly turned to Stein. Stein gazed into the black eyes and responded with fear showing in his.

"What the hell happened? Maka?" Spirit yelled.

"How-" Stein was cut-off by Crona attempting to strike him from the side while he was distracted.

Stein struck Crona in the shoulder with his blade and black blood droplets flew in the air, flying rapidly towards Maka.

"No! Maka, watch out!"

He quickly jumped in front of Maka as soon as Ragnorak chanted: "Bloody Needle". The small black needles pierced into Stein's skin-his shoulders, sides, stomach, neck, and legs. He fell to his knees as his blood flowed down his legs to the cobblestone below. His muscles twitched and convulsed as Spirit transformed back into his human form, propping Stein's weight on his shoulder. He slowly looked back at Maka in confusion.

Maka's black eyes formed small tears that streamed down her cheeks and onto her neck. In a monotone voice, she whispered:

"I'm sorry..."

The small necklace dangled on her neck and shone with the wetness of the tears. She immediately jumped over Stein and Spirit and stood beside Crona. Crona stood back and waited for his next order.

Soul reached a trembling hand towards Maka as he bled on the stones.

"Maka, no..."

Stein coughed and wheezed roughly.

"Dammit...Medusa's got her...Spirit, you've got to help her..."

Spirit nodded and stood quickly.

"Maka! I know you can hear me! I know you're under Medusa's control...Let me have one battle. If I lose or forfeit, you can go. If I win, Medusa's venom will be forced out of your body if I have to suck it out myself!"

Medusa's voice came from Maka's mouth.

"Hmmmm...This seems to be an interesting proposal. I'm willing to see a little more action...I have the DWMA's most powerful student. If a father-daughter fight is what you want to determine Maka's fate, then let's fight!"

Her black eyes reappeared and she leaned down, sprouting large black and purple blades from her back and shoulders.

_'She's obtained the same power I have...I don't want to hurt her, but if I have to to make her escape Medusa's clutches, I will!'_

Spirit flexed his arms out, red and black jagged blades coming out of his forearm swiftly. Stein began to pull the needles from his skin, leaving long puncture wounds in several places, spilling some extra blood with it as they clinked onto the ground.

_'Maka...Please...I'm begging you. I know you can hear my voice...Snap out of it! You don't want to do this!'_

Maka's expression didn't change the slightest as the tears streamed down her cheeks from hearing her professor's desperate plea in her mind. Her heart thudded but her thoughts were blank. She stared at Spirit, ready to strike.

Spirit ran towards her, attempting to strictly play offense. His plan was quickly thwarted as Maka struck his shoulder swiftly with the blades that suddenly appeared on her hands. Spirit yelled and jumped back.

_'Damn...I can't risk just trying to defend or pin her the whole time...I have to fight...I'm sorry Maka...'_

He ran again, swinging at her with the full force of his arms. Maka jumped back and flipped over him, slicing his shoulder. The tears flowed greater and made the necklace glow brighter, each stone glistening. He winced and attempted to strike again and again, resulting in a cut in his bicep and chest. However, the cuts weren't fatal, showing Maka was fighting back with all her might to not be completely under Medusa's control. Stein noticed this and staggered up. He focused his remaining amount of wavelength on his hands, creating the neon yellow sparks to reappear. As Maka attempted to strike Spirit once more, Stein pelted his hand into her back, shocking her and abruptly knocking her unconscious. Maka collapsed into Stein's arm as he lowered to the ground.

"Is she okay?" Spirit rushed to them.

"She's fine...I just hit her with my soul force..." Stein gazed down at her and smoothed some of her hair back. Her face was calmed and soothed. Spirit sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness...Let me take care of Soul." Spirit stood and tended to Soul, wrapping him up with some bandage in his pocket.

Suddenly, Maka's eyes opened and her black eyes reappeared.

"What-?" Stein was cut-off once more, this time with Maka's blade going all the way through his arm. Tears flowed more intensly from her eyes this time, rapidly falling onto the cobblestone.

"I'm so sorry..."

The monotone voice returned as she attempted to return by Crona's side. Stein abrutply held onto Maka and pressed her against him so she couldn't move. Her shoulder sprouted into a sharp black and purple blade and went through Stein's shoulder. Stein still refused to move.

"No...You can't...leave..." Stein panted through the sharp pants from the pain pulsing through his body. Spirit stared back at them in disbelief.

"No...She's still under her control. How?"

The tears soaked Stein's dress shirt as another blade went through his thigh sharply. The blood splattered and flowed onto the stones like a deep river. Stein gritted his teeth and moved his mouth to Maka's ear and murmured into it.

"Maka...Please, fight harder. I believe in you...You can fight and beat her control over you! Believe me that I believe in you..."

The black color in her eyes flickered as the tears streamed heavily. Stein clutched the necklace tightly.

"I gave this to you, remember? I love you."

Maka's body gave off several yellow sparks as she yelled out, the blades pulling away from Stein's body. Her eyes went back to normal and turned the misty emerald tint she was born with. Stein's face softened and he smiled weakly. Maka hugged Stein's neck as hard as she could and cried out and wept as much as her body could break down. Soul began to regain consciousness and Spirit stared in awe as Maka's body glowed yellow, removing the venom and control from every cell in her body. Stein lifted Maka's head up and lightly wiped away the tears streaming continuously from her eyes. She couldn't stop the hot tears from flowing.

She was furious...

Furious with herself, furious and bloodthirsty for Medusa's death. furious at her own weakness to the point that it made her sick. Spirit touched Stein on the shoulder. He looked up at him and saw the absolute happiness in his eyes. With this, Stein grinned back as much as his body would allow. Spirit's smile guaranteed the safety of Stein's and Maka's relationship. Soul began to cough blood onto the ground, but his vision was too hazy to make-out Stein and Maka and their position. Spirit returned to him, lifting him up and carrying him to the infermary. Crona disappeared as Medusa hissed in his ears viciously.

Maka's body slowly returned to normal, the yellow light cascading away.

"I'm so sorry...You're hurt...Papa...and Soul, too..."

"It wasn't you," Stein brushed away the tears once more. "When Medusa took over, you weren't yourself...You were a weapon for her. You would never try to hurt any of us...You couldn't control it."

Maka's hicc's and sniffles were muffled by Stein's shoulder. He brushed her hair back lightly.

"Maybe I can help..." She said weakly as she held her shaking hands over the deep wounds.

Small blue flake-like particles fell from her hands onto the wounds, leaving a cooling and healing effect. Stein immediately felt the sharp pain be replaced by the cooling and calm sensation. Stein quickly held Maka tightly and thanked her with a passionate kiss. Maka whimpered and returned the strong kiss with the passion that was left when their blades first touched the barrier.


End file.
